The invention relates to a trapping protector for a power-operated closing device, more particularly for a motor vehicle sunroof, including an elastomer hollow profile comprising electrical conductive portions spaced away from each other whose contact triggers a switching action of a drive assembly of the closing device, terminals for the electrical conductive portions being provided at one end of the hollow profile and a function-checking means being provided at the other end of the hollow profile.
One such trapping protector is known from DE 197 20 713 C1 assigned to the same applicant. Provided at one end of the hollow profile is a means for checking proper functioning of the trapping protector, this function-checking means often being configured as a resistor. Provided at the other end of the hollow profile are terminals for connecting to a host controller of the drive assembly for the closing device. This portion may be several centimeters long. With the known trapping protector achieving a trapping protector function along the whole length is not possible.
The invention is thus based on the objective of providing a trapping protector achieving a trapping protector function along the whole length.
This objective is achieved in a trapping protector of the aforementioned kind in that the two ends are brought close together and the function-checking means as well as the terminals are arranged laterally offset from the longitudinal centerline of the hollow profile.
Laterally offsetting the function-checking means and the terminals results in these components being located alongside or below the trapping protector so that the electrical conductive portions can be brought closer together, thus substantially reducing the size of the portion in which no trapping protector function is provided. In actual practice the width of this portion can be reduced to a few millimeters so that the portion as a rule is smaller than the objects trapped. Accordingly, in a trapping action precisely in the portion between the two ends either one of the two ends or both ends is/are deformed in common to thus activate the trapping protector. This thus reliably provides the desired trapping protector function on all sides.
Advantageous aspects of the invention read from the dependent claims.
Advantageously, the terminals are arranged on the same side of the hollow profile as the function-checking means to thus achieve a compact design of the trapping protector in accordance with the invention whilst simultaneously simplifying assembly.
In one advantageous aspect the two ends of the hollow profile are mechanically connected to each other and insulated from each other electrically. The mechanical connection of the two ends provides for added strength and stability whilst the function of the hollow profile is not detrimented by the electrical insulation of the two ends from each other.
In accordance with one advantageous further embodiment a spacer is inserted between the two ends of the hollow profile, this spacer facilitating connecting the two ends of the hollow profile mechanically.
Advantageously, the spacer comprises a hollow. This hollow facilitates deformation of the spacer so that the hollow profile in accordance with the invention is already activated by light forces in the portion of the ends connected to each other.
In another advantageous further embodiment the two ends and bonded to each other or to the spacer by means of an electrically insulating adhesive, more particularly a PE adhesive. This electrically insulating adhesive permits a speedy and simple connection whilst providing the necessary electrical insulation between the two ends.
In a further advantageous aspect the two ends to be connected to each other are potted in plastics, this potting reliably sealing the two ends from the environment and preventing the ingress of moisture.
In yet another advantageous aspect the function-checking means and the terminals are surrounded by the potting of the ends. The two ends and the function-checking means as well as the terminals may be potted all at the same time to thus simplify production, the function-checking means and the terminals thereby being reliably protected from ingress of moisture.